A majority of the games provided at a casino are computer based. For example, video slot machines, mechanical slot machines, video poker machines and so on are controlled by computer software. Nowadays, most of the casino games offer a bonus game or other features which are sometimes called fever mode, with computerized graphics and/or animations. Some of the casino games provide bonus games or features by moving mechanical movable devices such as wheel devices or mechanical gauges to indicate bonus awards to be awarded to players.
Such mechanical movable devices are basically designed to work only for designed slot machines. In other words, any other games that are not designed to be able to handle such devices cannot use the device for the games themselves.
The mechanical movable devices are also designed only to present a pre-fixed bonus award for a specific game and a specific slot machine. In other words, the contents of the devices cannot be dynamically changeable in bonus games or rounds. For example, a mechanical movable device is able to indicate a bonus award of “1000” credits. It can only indicate “1000” unless a game that uses the device is previously designed and programmed. Some games may move the devices twice to indicate a value of “2000”. But this is statically determined when a game is developed or installed.
The gaming machine described herein is aimed to address one or more of the problems set forth above.